Now That You Know
by C.A. Crest
Summary: After a crazy first quest I was hoping to have a little normalcy this summer with my boyfriend, but Camp Half Blood doesn't exactly do normal. Now a new threat is beginning and my friends and I are the ones chosen to stop it. Then there's parental issues all around to deal with. Why couldn't I have gone to a regular camp like other kids? Second installment of The Knowing series.
1. Not so Lazy Days of Summer

**C.A. Crest: Hello again loyal readers and new readers who have just come upon my story. I'm so happy to be back and writing more about Sarah and her crazy life, I know many of you are too. I won't keep you waiting so I'll just skip to what's important. _(Clears throat)_ I own nothing of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go the fabulous and more awesome than Zeus writer Rick Riordan. Now here it is, the long awaited first chapter of 'Now That You Know'!**

Chapter One: Not so Lazy Days of Summer

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

"You got to do better than that Winters!" I taunted as I raised my sword once again to deflect another blow from Nick's sword.

Another swing, another block. "I'm just going easy on you Sunshine, if I beat you too quickly things would get real boring real fast." he smiled as he lunged again.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

"So what's the excuse for the other five times I've kicked your sorry butt?" I wasn't even out of breath yet, but neither was Nick. Despite all my jokes and teases the guy was picking up skills very fast. But what can you expect out of a demigod? This was what we were born to do.

"Just lulling you into a false sense of security."

Rolling my eyes, but smiling non the less, I decided to stop playing the defensive and started attacking. Nick didn't last long.

_Clang!_

_Cl-_

Twisting the sword at just the right angle and then thrusting upward, Nick's sword sailed out of his hand and flew across the arena. I lazily twirled my sword around in my hand with a smirk plastered on my face. Normally I would feel bad being this smug, but Nick knew it was all in good fun and that I didn't think of him any less for losing. It was just that this was just the one thing I could do better than most at this camp and I took great pride in it.

"Let's call it a day, lunch is going to be starting soon."

He nodded wiping off sweat from his forehead, I did the same. Early July on the East Coast wasn't as hot as some other places, but it was still ungodly. Usually Nick would be training with the Hermes kids, but his cabin had been completed a few days ago and now that he was on his own he just stuck with me and Pollux as we did our training. Percy sometimes joined us too if he wasn't too busy. I brushed a few loose wisps of hair out of my face. My hair was dark by nature and back in middle school I had dyed it mostly blue and purple. Normally I wore it in a ponytail, but seeing as my hair was just getting longer and longer I switched it up. Now my multicolored hair was worn in a low braid that hung over my left shoulder. Gotta say I'm liking the new look. Nico likes it too.

It's been three weeks since Gwen, Sophie, and I had come back from our quest with Nick safe and sound. Not much has changed around the camp except for Nick's new cabin and the gossip about Nico and I becoming a couple. You would think that almost a month later people would find something else to talk about. But like I said, not much changes here. Well, there were some other changes too, but not all of them pleasant.

Depending on the week or even the day sometimes, Mr. D's attitude towards me would be different. A couple of days after our argument he watched me like a hawk. During meals, when I was training, my visits to Rachel, and even my alone time with Nico, I could always feel his gaze even if I didn't always see him. That happened for a few more days until he decided to ignore once again. Then some days he was indifferent, others he was hostile, and then he was quiet. The whole cycle would repeat itself with seldom changes. Pollux noticed too, but he was smart enough to pick up on my moods and stay silent.

Walking back to our cabins to change out of our sweaty clothes was nice. Nick and I had a lot in common and we knew how to get on each others nerves playfully. It was great to have a guy friend other than Percy and the twins. We parted ways and I headed to my cabin, overrun with vines as usual. Inside the cabin was a little small and sparse, but how much room did two campers need anyway? There wasn't much to do inside, but sleeping was all I did in here recently. Ever since coming back it seemed that the entire camp was becoming busier. Training sessions lasted longer, fun activities more spread out, and games like capture the flag had become a little too real for me. Apparently demigods didn't know how to do a summer right. Chilling at the beach, shopping trips at the mall, taking hikes up in the forest, cook outs in the evenings, and all the other stereotypical things teens were supposed to be doing.

Hearing the call for lunch I quickly changed into a pair of blue jean cut offs, a v-neck red shirt with the phrase 'KEEP CALM AND FIGHT ON', and my black all star high tops. I did a fast re-braiding of my hair before looking in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was not someone I would have recognized last month. This girl had a light tan while still rocking a pale complexion. This girl had more toned muscles on her arms and some scars too. This girl didn't hide behind purple tinted sunglasses, her eyes were showing and so bright. Most importantly this girl had an aura of confidence that seemed so far out of reach to me. If not for the odd hair, I wouldn't realize this girl was me. I took one last look before I turned and walked out the door.

**~Page Break~**

Meals at camp Half Blood were never dull affairs. Between the sheer number of campers, coupled with the fact we all have ADHD, meals are loud and interactive. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Miley and Hayden prepping for a food war with the Demeter kids. Luckily for the rest of us the cabins were on somewhat good terms. Katie Gardner, head of cabin four also known as the Demeter cabin, was not one for pranks. Or, at least, she wasn't until her and Travis started dating. Now she took them all with grace while she still yelled at her boyfriend. Katie also seemed to be fond of Miley and Hayden so she gave them more leeway than all the other Hermes kids combined. This food war would make excellent entertainment.

Turning back to my own table Pollux was chowing down on his turkey sandwich and still tried to talk to me. Ew, I guess guys really didn't get the whole 'don't talk with your mouth full' thing. When he finally did swallow I was able to make out his words.

"So I think I've found a way to channel your powers of insanity." he said brightly. He knew that for weeks I had come up with nothing to control it. For all I knew I was a ticking time bomb waiting for some unfortunate soul to cross me at the wrong time.

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, a little flicker of hope lit in my chest. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Meditation. Sense you can't actually practice on someone, maybe just trying to contain it inside your head would be best. Then you could learn to focus the power when you need it."

"I blinked once, then twice. "Pollux...that's not half bad. In fact I think it's crazy enough to work."

He pouted a little, but I could tell it was playful. "Why the tone of surprise? Do you think I'm not smart enough to come up with that by myself?"

I laughed. "You're plenty smart Pollux, I just can't believe I didn't think of it. How did you come up with that?" I took a sip of my Diet Coke.

"Dad gave me the suggestion." he said bluntly.

I choked on my drink. After a round of coughs that drew the attention of a few nearby tables I managed to breathe normally again. Glaring at my half brother, who had the decency to look slightly abashed, I growled. "What?"

For his credit Pollux held his ground and met my glare head on with his own. We weren't matched, not by a long shot, but he didn't look away.

"You need help Sarah and you're too stubborn to go to the one person who could help, who _wants _to help."

I snorted. "Gee, I'm stubborn, wonder where I get that from?" Looking down to my half eaten grilled chicken sandwich I didn't feel very hungry anymore. "Look Pollux, thanks for the help, but I have to go." I picked up my plate and got up.

"Sarah wait!" he tried to get me to sit back down, but I stepped back.

"I'll see you later tonight at the campfire." I said dismissively before turning on my heel and leaving the Mess Hall, throwing my uneaten lunch away on the way out.

Was I being stubborn, yep, one of my best and worst traits all in one. My mom always said to stick to what you believe in and don't let others try and sway you. So I learned from a young age to dig my heels in, I always thought I got it from her. But after seeing Mr. D I knew how wrong I'd been. I knew on some level I was behaving like a three year old who wasn't getting her way, but I couldn't bring myself to care. In my mind, he was getting everything he deserved. Now he was the one being ignored and avoided and apparently that didn't suit him at all.

After pulling out of my thoughts I found myself at the entrance to Rachel's Lair and I let myself in. For some reason Rachel didn't always come out for meals and today had been no different. Walking down the hall until I came upon the cloth I pulled it back. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the Oracle of Delphi and was the person who foretold of prophecies. It was Rachel who presented me my first and only quest this summer and she had become a good friend. Her weirdness and love for all things artsy made her easy to get along with and kept our conversations interesting. Rachel's home at camp was a tricked out, totally modern cave that housed a flat screen television, a four poster bed, a leather couch, and a bunch of her small possessions. I found said Oracle laying on the couch, staring off into space.

"Earth to Rachel, Earth to Rachel, do you copy? Over." I covered my mouth slightly to complete the impression which earned me a smile from the redhead.

"Hey Batgirl, what's up?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you that very same question. You were just staring at nothing rather intensely, what give's Dare?"

She shrugged. "I had a feeling before you came in, I guess I just zoned out."

That got my attention. "A feeling? I'm not about to go on another quest am I?" Sure the first one had been a success, but I just wanted to try and have a normal rest of the summer at camp. Another quest was not on my things to do list.

Thankfully she shook her head. "No, not a quest, just a feeling about you. I think you're going somewhere soon." her eyes took on a glassy shine. "And it's important. Keep your emotions in check."

"Rachel?"

Sudden her eyes were wide and alert with life once again, her normal hyper attitude kicked back in. "I'm starving! You want something to eat? I have some ice cream in my mini fridge."

Deciding to store that weird information away for later I trailed after the redhead future seer. Ice cream did sound good, especially after a day like this.

"Are there rainbow sprinkles?"

**C.A, Crest: There you have it! Chapter one of the next part done. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. My Inner Voice is Named Alice

Chapter Two: My Inner Voice is Named Alice

Despite my conversation with Pollux earlier, I decided to to skip the camp fire that night. After spending time with Rachel I couldn't get over her cryptic warning. It wasn't a quest, thank the immortals, but it hadn't been a fleeting feeling either. Something was coming up and I felt like I needed to be prepared. So instead of doing one of the few normal activities this camp had to offer, I stayed inside my cabin. I dimmed the lights and lit some candles that I had gotten from the camp store on my way back from Rachel's Lair. I don't know why I did, but in every movie I've ever seen where people meditate there are always candles being used. They were nothing special, just two simple white candles that had a hint of a vanilla scent.

I sat crossed legged on the floor beside my bed and placed a candle on each side. I laid my arms flat against my legs and slowly closed my eyes. How was this thing suppose to work anyway? For fifteen minutes I tried to close my mind off and not think about anything. Nothing happened. I sighed and opened my eyes. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. Closing my eyes again I relaxed my body, but instead of clearing my thoughts I focused them. I searched my memory for the fight against the Keres. Emotions ran through my mind. Panic, fear, helplessness, and then I searched for that feeling of power. The pressure that had taken root in me when the monster had started to strangle me was like nothing else. It had been both intense and soothing, as though it was always a part of me, just a part that had been snoozing away until I needed it. Now, after weeks of trying to avoid the power I dug deep, trying to find it once again. I felt something shift inside me, but in an instant it was gone, no matter how hard I tried to grab onto it.

Snapping my eyes open I let out a frustrated groan. I had never been mistaken for a patient person and I really hated it when I couldn't pick up on things right away. Was I a perfectionist? A little, but mainly it was the fact that things tended to come easy to me and when something didn't it bothered me to no end. Deciding to stop for the night before I gave myself a major headache I blew out the candles and got up. If I left now I could still enjoy the rest of the night at the campfire. I walked to the cabin's door and opened it.

Camp Half Blood was gone.

In front of me wasn't the sight of the other cabins, campers walking around, or the occasional sprite that came from the forest. No, in front of me was something much weirder.

A long hallway lay before me, the walls made of a dark stone and had no windows. Instead they held torches like in really old castles. I stepped out to make sure I wasn't being punked. The floor beneath my feet was covered in a deep red carpet and certainly didn't feel like a hallucination. This place was giving me the creeps so I turned around to go back inside my cabin only to find a wall of the same dark stone as the rest of the hallway.

"What the freak?" I muttered. Feeling the wall with my hands confirmed what I feared, the wall was solid and most definitely not a prank. Turning around to face the hallway once more I sighed. "Guess there's no place to go, but forward."

Wishing I had my sword with me I began walking. The hallway was plain and very unoriginal in my opinion, there wasn't anything to look at! But I did notice that the hallway was coming to it's end when a door that I didn't see earlier appeared at the end. The door was made of dark wood and had a glass doorknob. It was a very classy door. Turning the knob I opened the door and stepped through.

Thankfully there wasn't another hallway, but a small room that resembled a sitting room of some kind. The walls were creamed colored and had drapes on them even though there were still no windows and a small table sat in the middle of the room with two wooden chairs. One chair was occupied.

By me.

Or someone who looked a lot like me.

The young woman didn't look up from the magazine she was reading, instead she kept flipping through it as though I hadn't come in at all. She had my face, purple eyes and all, but everything else seemed off about her. Instead of my long purple and blue hair she had short dark hair with my natural color. It was slightly curly and gave her an appearance of someone older than sixteen. Her skin was the same pale tone as mine, but was smoother and flawless. Her outfit consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black high heels, and a tight white t-shirt covered with a trendy purple blazer. All in all this girl looked like me, but someone I knew was not me, I mean, _I'm _me so _she _couldn't be.

This had to be a dream or something.

"It's not, but then it wouldn't be as fun then would it?" the 'not me' said, still not looking up from her reading.

My eyes widened in shock. Did I say that out loud?

"No you didn't, but seeing as where we are your thoughts are heard loud and clear, well by me anyway. If you have something to say then you might as well say it. I'll hear it either way." she smirked and finally put down the magazine, focusing those undeniably purple eyes at me.

"Who are you? Why can you hear my thoughts? Where the hell am I?" I fired off each question as soon as it entered my head.

"Why don't you take a seat Sarah? Having a conversation from the doorway is a little rude don't you think?" she gestured to the only other chair in the room, right next to hers.

I really didn't feel like sitting, but I did want her to answer my questions. So without a word I walked over and sat down, the chair was surprisingly comfortable for a being made of wood. The me look alike smiled as she stirred her coffee that came from no where. This was just getting more odd.

"To answer your questions you are where you put yourself, inside your own head." she said as she sipped her drink.

I scoffed at that. "Where am I really?"

At that she raised her eyebrows in a challenge. "Oh sure, you can talk to death and wine gods from inside your dreams, but you can't travel into the realm of your own mind. That would just be crazy." she said sarcastically.

I deflated a little bit. "Alright, maybe it's not totally impossible for me to be...inside my own head." Although saying that out loud sure made me feel crazy. "But how did I get here?"

"Through your meditation of course. You wanted to find your power over insanity to learn how to control right?" At my nod she continued. "Well it's not unheard of for demigods to be able to travel into their own subconscious, it just takes the right person with the right motivation. It also helps that insanity is linked with the mind, so you have a slightly higher advantage than others."

I processed the information and stored it away for later, hoping that Sophia might know something about it. "Is that why you can hear what I'm thinking? Because we're inside my head?"

She tapped her nose. "Right on the dot"

"Next question. Who are you? You look like me, but that's not possible right?"

"Well, I can neither confirm or deny that I am indeed you. Simply put, I am you because I exist inside your head. I'm your conscious, your inner voice, or the way I like to view it, the person you'll eventually develop into."

That was confusing. "So you're the me of the future?"

"Not exactly. More so I'm the version of you that has had the opportunity to learn from your past mistakes through your inner mind and grow into a more mature state of mind. One that you will eventually grow into. With time that is."

"Then why do you look so much older than me?"

She smiled widely at that. "Age is but a state of mind. Luckily for you, I am very mature, but can be a little crazy at times. Best of both worlds I suppose."

I rubbed my head trying to take it all in, this was just too strange!

"I feel like I fell down the rabbit hole."

"Don't we all sometimes?" Not Me said with a crazy grin on her face.

Shrugging I looked at her and another question popped into my head. "What do I call you? Sarah Two? Oh! How about Jiminy?"

She laughed at that. "Sorry, but I'm no cricket. How about you call me Alice?"

"Alice?"

"You did mention falling down a rabbit hole. I think it's appropriate."

"As long as you're okay with it."

She went to sip her coffee again when the entire room started shaking! Could earthquakes happen inside my subconscious?

"What's happening?!" I yelled as I grabbed my chair for some kind of support. Alice just remained unfazed as she grabbed her magazine from falling off the shaking table.

"You're being pulled out of your meditation, it's not serious." she said with a bored voice.

"Wait! I can't go, I never figured out how to control my power."

"Oh don't worry, that takes time. We'll see each other again when you meditate, but I'd lose the candles. They really don't do anything except catch you on fire while your occupied in here." she said with a grin.

I closed my eyes for just a second, but when I opened them back up I was no longer in the sitting room. I was once again sitting crossed legged on the floor of my cabin. Looking around I found no trace of Alice anywhere, everything was exactly the same as before I meditated. Well, except for one thing, one more person had joined me in the cabin.

"Sarah! Thank gods you're awake." Pollux was kneeling next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I had a feeling he had been shaking me.

"Of course I'm awake, I'm fine." I said as he backed off, but looked no less worried.

"I came looking for you after you bailed on the campfire. You didn't move when I came in and when I tried talking to you you didn't say anything, you were hardly breathing! After I shook you a couple times you finally came out of it. What gives?"

I opened my mouth ready to tell him everything, but I quickly shut it again. As much as I liked Pollux and had gotten accustomed to seeing him as my older brother, I just couldn't tell him about Alice or my mind trip. Because everything I told Pollux some how got back to Mr. D and that was the absolute last thing I wanted. So I go for an oldie but goody, a bold face lie.

"I was meditating and I kind of fell asleep, I think I trained a little too hard today and my body just decided to doze off. I didn't mean to scare you."

That made the tension in his shoulders lessen, but he still looked dispassionately at my candles.

"How about next time you don't light these? I'd rather not come back to the entire place on fire if you fall asleep again."

"Fair enough." Looks like he agreed with Alice on that point. "So anything interesting happen at the campfire?"

His smile vanished and his entire body tensed. Pollux was not happy about something and it was bothering him. He sat down and crossed his arms looking at me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, everyone was talking about the newest gossip." he said in an eerily calm voice that I knew meant he was pissed, but I had no clue at what. Then his eyes narrowed. "What is going on between you and Nick Winters?"

**C.A. Crest: (_Insert your favorite dramatic music here_) I thought to leave you all with a cliff hanger here for kicks and simply because my mind didn't want to write anymore. Until next time. Keep calm and read on.**


	3. Word Through the Grapevine

Chapter Three: Word Through the Grapevine

I blinked. "What?" I figured that my brain was still a little off from my impromptu visit inside my own head, I must have heard him wrong.

"You heard me. What's going on between you and Winters?"

Nope, still the same question as before. His face was serious, not a single twitch to his lips that could tell me he was trying not to laugh, it was an honest question.

And it pissed me off royal.

"What the hell! There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_,going on between me and Nick. We're friends and that's it!"

For a minute Pollux just looked at me, I could see the wheels in his head turning, thinking. Then his face relaxed and he unfolded his arms. He looked appeased.

"That's really good to hear. I really didn't believe there was something going on because, well, I've seen you and Nico together." his face went a little red and his eyes adverted away.

I rolled mine. "Pollux. You walked in on us _once _and we weren't even doing anything except kissing. Geez you're worse than Mr. D. You act like we were throwing down on the floor."

His face went a little redder and it took the edge off my anger. Just seeing him uncomfortable was a little funny. "Please don't ever say that again, you'll give me nightmares. Anyway, like I said, I didn't really believe it. You're not the type to cheat on you're boyfriend."

"Then why did you have to ask?"

He shrugged. "Just because you know something isn't true doesn't mean you don't want to hear it confirmed."

Okay, so he had a decent excuse. "Who even told you that? Everyone at this camp knows me and Nico are together, hell, we're the main gossip around here most days." Much to my displeasure.

"As much as people like to gossip about the truth, they love it more to spread lies. What can I say, people are stupid when they're bored. And I'm pretty sure that the gossip came from the Aphrodite cabin."

It took a second for my brain to process his words.

"WHAT?!"

He nodded. "Helena from the Athena cabin told me and she heard it from Kenny of the Demeter cabin who heard it from an Ares kid and then-"

"Please" I cut in, not wanting to know exactly how many people this had gone through. "just tell me who started it."

He looked at me with a 'I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet' look. " Drew."

That one name set my anger through the roof. Drew Tanaka and I never got along. Tall, beautiful, and a power to bend others to her will (especially guys), the Asian girl and I had been enemies from day one. We met due to a chance meeting after I talked to Gwen one night, she threatened me after I didn't fall for her charms and I returned the threat. Only difference is that I was fully ready to punch her lights out and she easily backed off. It was the same night I met Sophia for the first time and we became friends. It gave Drew more of a reason to hate me. When I asked Sophia to go on the quest against the mean girl's wishes it made things worse between us. But since I got back we hadn't crossed paths that much. So what the hell did I do to set the drama queen off? Or was the silence just the calm before the storm?

I got to my feet and stomped towards the door. "I'll be back later."

When I grabbed my sword Pollux walked towards me. "Sarah, stop to think for a minute. Just calm down."

"Calm down? Never tell a girl to calm down, men always tell us to calm down and it just makes us angrier!" My voice rising slightly at the end. Was I furious? Not really. Annoyed. Oh yes. Was I really going to run my sword through Drew? No, but she didn't need to know that. And neither did Pollux.

"Just don't do anything stupid." he sighed in defeat. I gave him a smirk.

"I'm a lot of things Pollux. Clever, smart, an incredible sword fighter, a kick ass player of Pac Man-"

"Not to mention humble." Pollux said with a grin.

"And the list goes on, but stupid I'm not and never have been."

I walked out the door into the night, my sights on the Aphrodite cabin.

**~Page Break~**

The Aphrodite cabin always hurt my eyes to look at. It was overly pink and reminded me strongly of Barbie's dream house minus the pink convertible. A white fence lined the cabin and sweet smelling flowers littered the ground. To the naked eye it appeared to be sweet, charming, and harmless to approach. It made my stomach churn just looking at it. I decided to just get it over with and quickly made it to the door and knocked rapidly. The door swung open.

A somewhat tall girl stood in the doorway, her tan skin and golden hair seemed to radiate light. Her skin was flawless and even in her hello kitty pajamas she was still effortlessly breathtaking, this coming from someone who was so _not_ into girls that way. Sophia Gilmore, however, was more than just looks. In the short time we've known each other she proved herself to be not only beautiful, but impressively intelligent. Not to mention deadly with the right weapon. The Princess of the Aphrodite cabin smiled as she realized I was there.

"Sarah! What brings you by?" she asked as she stepped out of her cabin and closed the door.

I crossed my arms. "Oh I don't know Sophia, why don't you tell me. Or better yet, you can tell someone else and it will eventually get to me, once the entire camp knows first." I snap. Yes, I know Sophia isn't the one responsible for the gossip, but it seems that she wasn't putting a stop to it either.

Her body sagged and she leaned against the door. "Who told you?"

"Pollux." I try to keep calm, not wanting to vent my anger out except on the one person who deserved it. "Had the nerve to ask if I was cheating on Nico."

Her eyes snapped into focus. "He did?"

I nodded. "He didn't believe it anyway, he just wanted to ask me to be sure. But what I want to know is why this happened in the first place. What did I do to piss off the royal bitch?" Before coming to camp I never swore so much. Then again, before coming here I'd never been so emotional or open.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her yourself. She's in the bathroom now, yanked poor little Tilly right out of it with half of her make up still on."

What? "Why is she still doing that? Shouldn't you stop her?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can! Tell her to knock it off, you're the head of the cabin now aren't you?" I say as if it were obvious.

Here at camp we have different forms of leadership. After the first war Percy became leader of the camp, something that no one, not even the Ares kids protested. Even still, the cabins have their heads, usually it's someone who's either the oldest, been here the longest, or the one who's been on the most quests. Drew being the oldest one in the Aphrodite cabin was the leader (dictator) by default. However, since Sophia went on our quest and came back alive, she had a right to challenge Drew for it. I thought she already had.

"I know I'm the leader." her eyes lowered to the ground. "The day, no, the very _hour_ Gwen gave me the go ahead on my arm I walked right up to her and challenged her. She didn't even try to fight me, she just gave me a glare and submitted. Drew knows I can beat her, so instead of being humiliated in a fight she handed over the leadership with only a few choice words."

"So what's the problem? You are in charge now, go tell her to drop the attitude."

Sophia shook her head. "Sarah, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" I yelled and I didn't give a damn if the whole camp heard me, let alone Drew.

Her next words I barely heard. "My mom told me not to interfere. Not with Drew."  
Her mom? Aphrodite.

"She said that it was alright to take leadership of the cabin, but to not get in Drew's way. She said that it wasn't my job to do it."

"That doesn't make any sense! As leader of a cabin, that very title makes it your job to deal with your siblings. She told you a major contradiction."

All she did was nod. "I know that. However, she is my mom and I will listen to her...for now. I trust her even if she's being vague."

I scoffed. "Do you really think listening to her will work?"

It took only a split second after I said it to realize that I shouldn't have. Sophia's head snapped up and her eyes glared into mine.

"Just because your relationship with your parent is horrible doesn't mean that mine would steer me wrong Sarah."

"That's not what I meant." I tried to back track, but she wouldn't have it.

"Yes it is. Just because you and your dad have a crap relationship, because you can't trust what he tells you, doesn't mean the rest of the gods and their kids are the same!"

She turned on her heel and opened the door back up, she stepped inside and threw me one last hateful look. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. The rest of us have lives too."

The door slammed in my face.

**Crest: And there you are folks! This chapter might not be very good, but I needed it out of the way for the next chapter and how it needed to be set up. I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed the story so far. I know you guys have lots of questions left over from the first story and I do intend to answer them over the course of the story. Please be patient with the timing of my updates and keep reading! **


End file.
